


If This Room Was Burning

by angelicafi



Series: Pretty Princess [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Plugs, Bottom Michael, But in a sexy way, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton, Emotional Abuse, Face Slapping, Humiliation, I guess technically there's some erotic humiliation, I hate myself, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, It just kind of happened, M/M, Masochism, Overstimulation, Pain Kink, Panties, Punishment, Rimming, Sadism, Slut Michael, Smut, Sub Michael, Teasing, Top Ashton, also in a sexy way, and i'll try to keep the daddy-ness to a minimum, bottom!Michael, boys in panties, butt plug, buttplug, cumming in pants, cumming untouched, dom!ashton, don't worry michael likes all of it, erotic humiliation, i swear to god no daddy kink next time, i wanted to write one fucking story without daddy kink, mentions of dirty talk, mentions of omorashi, mentions of spanking, mentions of watersports, michael likes it, muke if you squint, princess kink, princess michael, probably, slight muke, slut kink, so I'll tag it, sub!Michael, top!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicafi/pseuds/angelicafi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, though, Michael's okay. He's better than okay. Both of the boys know, hell, everybody in the damn band knows how much Michael loves to be punished and humiliated. It's blatantly obvious to Calum and Luke. How could it not be? The red handprints across his face that somehow always disappear before a show, the goosebumps he gets whenever anyone insults him (everyone does it, even if it's just teasing. Calum is the least vicious of the three, followed by Ashton, who usually stops his non-bedroom humiliation until necessary, and then Luke, who's the worst of them all. Nobody perceives Luke as the kind to fight back, but in private he really is, and Michael loves it.), the blissful look on his face when Ashton's forcing Michael to hold it, the way he chubs up whenever someone teasingly pinches or scratches him, not to mention the fucking noises Michael and Ashton make.</p><p> </p><p>Title from Little White Lies by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Room Was Burning

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE BUTTPLUGS SO MUCH

Michael is so fucking naughty.

All night, he's been teasing Ashton. He's wearing a pair of lavender panties Ashton bought for him, bending over all the time so only Ash can see the top of them, and discreetly squirming.

Ash knows why.

Michael's wearing a buttplug.

It's likely the red one that vibrates, because several times he's been able to see and hear Michael moan or whimper on the big screens, quickly covering it up with a cough or words, but Ashton knows.

Ashton always knows.

Right now, Michael's about to cum his pants  _again,_ for the third time that night. He's wearing a pair of trackies tonight so no one can tell he's had a massive boner basically the whole night. He's actually surprised that a wet spot hasn't formed on his pants because he's cum so many times. He supposes he's lucky, but he's getting  _so_ oversensitive.

They're only halfway through the show, but they have a break in a few minutes.

Michael manages to cum again during the last song before the break. When it's finally time to go offstage, he actually sprints. He's about to go into the bathroom to take the plug out until he gets slammed against the wall by a pair of large hands. It's Ashton. Of course.

Michael begins to quake from fear in his boyfriend's grasp.

"You little fucking tease," Ashton growls lowly. He snaps the waistband of the panties against Michael's hip. "Panties? And a fucking  _butt plug,_ princess? You're such a little slut."

At the names, Michael really can't help the moan that forces itseof from his mouth. He's always had a thing for being called a slut, he's really not sure why, but it makes him feel all hot and tingly all over.

And then there's a sting in his face and he knows Ashton's hit him and honestly he almost cums his pants again and speaking of, he really needs this buttplug out,  _now._ But the burning sensation and the mere fact that there's probably gonna be a handprint across his face, slowly developing over the next hour like a Poloroid picture sets him off again and there he goes, cumming again.

Ashton notices. "Fuck, princess, again?"

Michael nods sheepishly and whimpers, "Daddy, can I take out the plug?"

Ashton hesitates slightly, but then he imagines being as fucked out and overstimulated as Michael is and he smirks.

"No," he tells the younger boy airily, reaching into his backpack that seems to have appeared out of nowhere. He pulls out something Michael loves and dreads; the cock ring.

Ashton always keeps it around should he need to be punished somewhere that's not where they're staying, and now is a perfect example.

Ashton secures it right before Michael's balls, and the younger boy groans at the pain coming from his ass and now, on top of that, his cock. Ashton smirks again.

"C'mon, dirty boy, you knew you had it coming," he chuckles, but he can't help but feel a little bit bad for Michael. Like, the poor kid has already cum his pants 4 times and now he won't be able to cum again until Ashton takes the ring off, which both boys know is after Michael's been punished and Ashton has cum.

Honestly, though, Michael's okay. He's better than okay. Both of the boys know, hell,  _everybody in the damn band_ knows how much Michael loves to be punished and humiliated. It's blatantly obvious to Calum and Luke. How could it not be? The red handprints across his face that somehow always disappear before a show, the goosebumps he gets whenever anyone insults him (everyone does it, even if it's just teasing. Calum is the least vicious of the three, followed by Ashton, who usually stops his non-bedroom humiliation until necessary, and then Luke, who's the worst of them all. Nobody perceives Luke as the kind to fight back, but in private he really is, and Michael  _loves it._ ), the blissful look on his face when Ashton's _forcing_ Michael to hold it, the way he chubs up whenever someone teasingly pinches or scratches him, not to mention the fucking  _noises_ Michael and Ashton make. But Luke and Calum aren't liars. They get off on it too.

Ashton grabs Michael's hand and yanks him out of the hallway, and Michael lets out a surprised moan. Ashton drops Michael's hand just as they get back onstage. Michael almost whines, but he remembers that he  _needs_ to slip out of it before he goes back onstage and he manages to keep it inside.

The rest of the show is just  _painful_ and  _hot_ for poor Michael. Like when Luke comes over to him and covers the mic and whispers, "You have Ashton's handprint on your face" and Michael honestly can't help the breathy moan that escapes his lips. And then, there's the part where Calum comes up and pretends to tap on Michael's shoulder when in reality, he's digging his nails into the sensitive skin and leaving marks there and whispering dirty things in his ear, just to get Michael even more worked up. Honestly, if it weren't for the fucking cock ring, Michael probably would've cum both times.

When the show is finally over, Michael's literally about to cry because of how overstimulated he's been for so long and as soon as he's walking back up the catwalk after their bow he can't hold his tears anymore, the salty drops rolling down his cheeks as he hangs his head low. To some people, he might just look sad, but it's not sadness.

It's complete and utter humiliation.

He's humiliated at by the fact that  _everyone_ probably saw the slight vibrating in the back of his pants when he turned around. Humiliated that he fucking creamed his pants four different times and it easily could've been six. Humiliated that everyone could see Ashton's handprint on his face. Humiliated that despite his luck earlier, a stain where his head had been leaking precum formed on the front of his pants.

And he loves it.

He loves every single second of his face burning red, and the hot shame rolling through his gut, and the way his bandmates are  _staring at him,_ as though it's their goal to make him feel as humiliated as possible (it is. It's working).

As soon as they're in the dressing room, Luke and Calum exchange glances and head off to do something, it really doesn't matter to Michael or Ashton. When the door shuts, Ashton positively  _slams_ Michael into the wall and slaps him so hard the younger boy sees stars. Michael cries out in pain and shock, but slowly melts into the touch as Ashton hits him again.

Ashton's mouth drops open. "You fucking whore, I can see my handprint on your face and you're  _enjoying it?"_

Michael moans, but an embarrassed whimper falls from his lips as well. "Daddy, I'm sorry," he sobs.

Ashton bites his lip. "What a slut," he whispers wonderingly.

Tears are pouring from Michael's eyes. "Please," he whimpers.

"Please what, princess?" Ashton growls, and Michael feels a little bit more relieved because Ashton's not really mad if he calls Michael princess.

"Please fuck me."

Ashton looks at the younger boy, tears running down his face at a rapid pace, cockhead probably purple from arousal. "Strip," Ashton commands mercifully.

Michael's down to his panties in seconds, and he's about to take those off too, but Ashton hits his hands away from the waistband. "No, keep them on."

Michael looks at his boyfriend curiously but decides not to ask questions, knowing Ashton will probably smack him across the ass with his leather belt, and though he likes things like that, he's already been hit a lot and he's reached his limit for today.

"Bend over the arm of the couch," Ashton tells the younger boy. Michael obeys quickly, his ass in the air. Ashton pulls aside the fabric covering his ass and yanks out the still buzzing butt plug. Michael cries out in pain.

Ashton smirks for what seems like the millionth time that day. He kneels down and blows on Michael's stretched hole. Michael moans as he clenches around nothing. Ashton presses his tongue flat against Michael's hole, drawing an obscene moan from the younger boy. He plunges his tongue into the ring of muscle. Michael's muscles go rigid and he lets out a strangled little noise. A string of curses follow quickly out of his mouth, squirming around on Ashton's tongue like he'll never get fucked again.

Ashton plunges his tongue deeper inside Michael and searches blindly around for that one spot he can usually reach  _so well,_ but needless to say, it's a little more difficult to find with his mouth. As he swirls his tongue around, he begins to suck on the younger boy's hole. By this point Michael can't keep still and tears are pouring down his cheeks. He needs to cum  _so_ badly, all he wants is the cock ring  _off._

Ashton pushes his tongue in just a tiny bit deeper and Michael's letting out a shout of "FUCK, right there!" and Ashton knows he's found Michael's prostate.

Ashton pulls his tongue out and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He lines himself up at Michael's entrance.

"Ready, princess?" he whispers in a sultry voice and Michael's nodding harder than he ever has before, he's never been more ready for anything else in his life than he is to feel Ashton's cock inside him.

Ashton rocks his hips forward and Michael cries out. Ashton gives Michael a few seconds to adjust, but before he's been stopped for even a second Michael's hitting his arm and whimpering for him to keep going. He rocks his hips forward again and Michael lets out a loud moan. Ashton begins regulating his thrusts and Michael's snapping his hips back and both boys are moaning breathily and then Michael practically  _screams_ as pleasure rips through his body. Ashton holds his hips exactly where they are and begins thrusting rapidly into Michael's tight heat, hitting the younger boy's prostate every time his dick slips back inside Michael's asshole.

With every thrust, Ashton feels himself get closer, and then before he knows it he's cumming inside Michael. Michael moans out a soft "daddy" at the feeling of his boyfriend's cum filling him up so nicely. Ashton keeps thrusting weakly until he remembers the reason Michael hasn't cum yet is because of the cock ring. He reaches forward and tugs the ring off and Michael cums as soon as he's free of his restraint. He paints the whole arm of the sofa with his spunk and when Ashton pulls out of him and Michael moves back, Ashton chuckles weakly at the sight.

Ashton reaches inside his backpack again and pulls out a different red butt plug that doesn't vibrate. He holds it up questioningly and Michael nods eagerly. Ashton works it in slowly and Michael lets out a small content sigh.

Ashton walks into the bathroom attached to the dressing room and returns with a dampened paper towel and cleans up his boyfriend's (who's sprawled across the couch) cum-smeared tummy.

"You alright, princess?" Ashton whispers.

Michael smiles lazily. "Never better."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it, feedback is always cool and feel free to leave requests (-:
> 
> tumblr: soft-spice


End file.
